Champ's Letters
A series of short stories written by Sweed, detailing Champ's letters to Lilith during his absence. The Full Story (All letters are posted as they were originally written, with no corrections to spelling, punctuation, or grammar; it suits the character better) Letter #1 Hi Lillith, i’m kinda new to this whole letter thing, and writing in general, i never needed it before now, Ducky taught me how to do it though. It’s only been a couple of days and i miss you already, this boat is really damn boring, besides a nice nidoqueen who taught me some things to avoid seasickness most of the people here don’t talk much. The pringles didn’t last long after i got around to Drakes gift and there’s no place to get any more around here. The contents of the other can are lasting a bit longer though. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I saw something real interesting today though when i was throwing up over the railing, some huge creature right underneath the boat. We got attacked by gyarados a few minutes later, the others insist they were the thing i saw under the boat, i know the thing i saw was just one big creature and it was kinda round-ish. Maybe it frightened the gyarados into attacking. I will try to write to you as often as i can, expect another letter as soon as i reach land -Your champ. Letter #2 Hello again Lillith, i have finally reached shore again and i must tell you kalos is quite beautiful. the people and pokemon are all very polite too, its actually kinda odd, in sinnoh everyone just kinda minded their own business. Though i gotta tell you this asshole of a pangoro tried attacking me as soon as i got outta town, i showed him right quick not to fuck with the champ. Then his supposed master, some shiftry appeared and beat him some more before attacking me aswell, he put up a bit more of a fight and actually pushed me to use overgrow, once that got going i made quick work of him however. Diancies kingdom is still quite a ways off as of now, i’ll keep sending you letters until i get there, just kidding i’ll keep sending letters until i’m close enough to kiss you again. Letter #3 Hello again Lillith, i still miss you but i only cried because of it twice… a night. But on a happier note i am getting closer to Diancie, i can feel it. I met an old friend too, the Riolu from the village who sent me that focus sash a while ago, i attached your mega stone to it by the way, he’s a Lucario now. We caught up on old times and he really was inspired to leave the village because of me. He decided to name himself Remko after some nice trainer he met along the way. He also found a hitmonchan that trained him to fight, made him wear weights all over his body and a bunch of other weird stuff. He wasn’t really a great fighter before that. Besides that he’s still his friendly old self. I told him all about the island and everyone there, especially you. He told me he might head there some day. I hope i’ll find him there when i get home, we spared for a really long while and he got the closest he’s ever gotten to beating me. Not close enough though. We parted ways recently after a week and a half of travelling together, i hope i can introduce him to you one day. I still miss you a bunch, Champ.Category:Pokemon RP Category:Story